Shelves are widely used in shopping malls, supermarkets, logistics storage and other places. In order to be convenient to use, the shelf needs to be equipped with lighting fixtures, and the shelf needs to be space-saving and easy to assemble, which determines its higher requirements for structure and lighting.
In order to meet the above requirements, people have developed shelf electrical supply system, such as the shelf electrical supply disclosed in the Chinese utility model patent CN206318770U “shelf electrical supply head and shelf electrical supply system having same”, the shelf electrical supply head comprises a bottom cover, a top cover set on the bottom cover, positive and negative wires sandwiched between the bottom cover and the top cover and insulated from each other, and positive and negative electrical contacts sandwiched between the bottom cover and the top cover. The positive and negative electrical contacts respectively comprise a positive and negative sleeve, and two superposed positive and negative magnets respectively accommodated in the positive and negative sleeves, wherein the positive and negative sleeves respectively accommodate two magnets repelling each other and are located between the positive and negative extensions and the top cover, the positive and negative extensions respectively protrude from the positive and negative contact extension holes by the repulsive force of the two magnets respectively accommodated in the positive and negative sleeves; when the bracket arm of the shelf electrical supply system is inserted into the slotted hole of the column, the assembly is completed and then it provides support for lighting.
However, the shelf electrical supply system has a complicated structure, is inconvenient to install, and is also complicated to assemble with the shelf. If the entire shelf has been assembled, to assemble the shelf electrical supply system device, it is necessary to find the corresponding slot hole on the shelf for assembly. If the shelf placement position is not suitable for the exposure of the slotted hole, it will result in difficulty in power taking, and most of the electrical supply heads need to adopt materials that are consistent with the shelf material to facilitate installation. If the materials are different, it may lead to the failure of fixed assembly between the electrical supply head and the shelf, resulting in no space for the user to choose combination assembly.